Un amour égaré
by ashlandrecords
Summary: Norrie est la fille de Jared et Kim, qui a été enlevé dans un parc. Aaron s'est imprégné d'elle, alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Est-ce qu'ils vont se retrouver ?
1. Prologue

Aujourd'hui, le soleil était présent dans le ciel et la température annonçait de la chaleur pour cette journée d'été. Les femmes des quileutes se trouvaient au parc pour enfants de Forks. Leurs enfants s'amusaient entre eux. Ils couraient partout. Eleanor restait près de sa mère, mais elle a fini par s'éloigner vers un autre groupe d'enfants. Kim parlait avec les autres mères.

-Est-ce que Jared et toi, vous allez faire un autre enfant ?

-Non, on a décidé d'arrêter.

-Ah. J'aurais cru que vous voudriez peut-être un garçon.

Kim avait fais plusieurs fausses de couches avant d'avoir leurs deux filles. Elle pensait que jamais, elle aurait un enfant et pourtant, elle en a eu deux. Ça l'a suffit et Jared aussi. Samy et Caleb se poussaient l'un l'autre. Emily se leva en tenant sa fille, à peine âgée de quelques mois.

-Les garçons, arrêtez ça tout de suite.

C'est Caleb qui avait commencé comme toujours. Kim tourna la tête et elle a vu sa deuxième fille, Ashley dans le bac à sable. Elle ne voyait pas son autre fille.

-Eleanor.

Elle criait son nom, mais elle ne la trouva pas. La panique commença à monter en elle. Rachel s'approcha de Kim et elle posa une main sur son épaule.

-On va la retrouver. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'une femme l'avait prise dans ses bras pour l'emmener à sa voiture pour la kidnapper. Kelly a appelé Jared et son mari.

-Tu veux que je prévienne Aaron ?

-Il a le droit de savoir.

Ashley resta près de sa mère. Quand Jared arriva, il serra sa femme très fort dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. On va la retrouver. Je te le promet.

Embry a commencé à aller interroger les personnes présentes. Personne n'avait vu la scène. Aaron s'est approché de la famille Cameron.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il paniqua en ne voyant pas Norrie. Il lui avait donné ce surnom quand elle était encore un bébé.

-Eleanor a été enlevée.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai détourné les yeux pendant deux secondes. Elle a disparu.

Aaron est partit vers les bois. Jared a pensé qu'il allait essayer de pister Norrie avec son odorat. Il a commencé à pleuvoir. Aaron ne va pas y arriver. Celui-ci s'est imprégné de Norrie quand elle venait juste de naître. On doit la retrouver au plus vite ou Aaron ne va pas s'en remettre.


	2. Prologue 2

Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

Dix-sept ans plus tard.

Maintenant, Aaron est professeur de littérature, à l'Université de Washington, à Seattle. Ils n'ont jamais pu retrouver Norrie. Les Cameron ont fait un autre enfant, un garçon, mais ils n'ont jamais oublié Norrie pour autant. Kim pense qu'elle est toujours en vie, quelque part et Aaron aussi.

Aaron a changé depuis la disparition de Norrie. Il n'est plus le même. Tout ce qui le motive dans la vie, c'est de retrouver sa tendre moitié. S'il travaille à l'université, c'est pour mieux la retrouver. Il espèrait qu'elle ferait des études dans cette université. Il savait que quand il la verrait, il la reconnaîtrait grâce à leur lien. Avant, Norrie était toute sa vie et elle l'est encore. Aaron n'a jamais refait sa vie, après le drame. Il n'a jamais essayé de former une famille avec une autre personne, mais il voyait ses frères de meute se marier et avoir des enfants. Ça le rendait malheureux et triste. Il avait 15 ans quand il s'est imprégné de Norrie. Aujourd'hui, il a 36 ans, mais son physique lui fait ressembler à un jeune homme de 25 ans. Son apparence ne changera jamais, à moins qu'il arrête de se transformer, ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Depuis son enfance, Michelle s'est toujours sentis seule, malgré le fait qu'elle soit entouré de gens. Elle ressentait un vide en elle, de plus en plus énorme. Personne ne la comprenait, pas même ses parents. Ceux-ci sont morts dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'onze ans. Elle a dû vivre chez sa tante maternelle qui la détestait et c'était réciproque. À 18 ans, elle est partit à l'Université d'État de Washington, à Pullman et elle y a fait trois ans. La prochaine année, elle va intégrer l'Université de Washington, à Seattle. Elle vient de cette ville et elle s'est dis que ce serait génial un retour aux sources.


End file.
